


Day 14: Coming Out (Take One)

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [14]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Coming Out, Coming Out to Parents, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy, In Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Roy comes out to his parents
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Day 14: Coming Out (Take One)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for returning for another day! i do understand that it is now no longer pride month, but ehhhhh. also im debating buying richard ayoade's other book, the only one i don't have, someone please stop me lmao. 
> 
> please have a look at my tumblr if you like these and me!! @unhealthily-obsessed-and-ranting
> 
> today's prompt is “It’s really not that complicated.”

So they had decided that they were going to come out to their respective parents. 

This had not been an easy decision for them to come through. In fact, they had debated it for a few weeks, trying to weigh up the pros and cons. In the end (after a bit of prodding from Jen) they had decided that it was for the best. Moss, however, was incredibly nervous about it. His father had died when he was young, so he was only coming out to his mother. They were still very close, and Moss was worried that she would never talk to him again. To show that it was all going to be okay, Roy offered to come out to him parents. 

Now, he didn’t have the option of coming out in person. His parents were in Ireland, you see, and he wasn’t paying a plane or ferry fare to get there on the odd chance that it didn’t go well. Plus, he couldn’t get the time off work. He didn’t dare try to teach them how to use video chat: getting them to use the phone had been painful enough. Anyhow, he made sure to pick a time where both his mother and his father would be there. Sunday, early afternoon, after church. 

Yeah, coming out to two elderly Catholic people. This was going to go well. 

They were sat together at the kitchen table in Roy’s flat. They were both still in their pyjamas, having only got out of bed twenty minutes ago. Neither of them had slept particularly well the night before. With trembling hands, Roy dialled the number and set the phone down on the table. He covered his face with his hands. Moss reached over and patted his boyfriend’s shoulder comfortingly. He felt a little useless, if he was being honest. Unconsciously, he raised his hand to his mouth and began to chew on his thumbnail. 

The phone rang for an agonising length of time. Just as Roy was about to take the phone and hang up, there was a click and his mother’s harried voice came over the line. 

“Hiya, Roy, love! Speak to your sister for a minute, will you, I’m a bit busy, sweetheart.” 

Before Roy could say anything, they heard the phone being passed over. The two glanced at each other. Moss shrugged. 

“Alright, shithead?” Roy’s sister said, sounding far too gleeful for their liking. Roy huffed, glaring at the phone. 

“Fuck off, Shania,” he said. Shania gasped, scandalised. 

“Roy, there are _children_ present!” she replied. Roy rolled his eyes. 

“Why are you at Mam and Dad’s, anyway?” 

“Free food and free childcare. Ain’t gonna pass up on that. Why are _you_ calling?” 

Roy bit his lip, glaring at his boyfriend. Moss reached forward and squeezed his hand, giving him a look as he tried to telepathically let him know that he was was here for him. 

“Nothing to do with you,” Roy said.

“You’re up to somethin’.” 

“No!”

There was a pause, where Roy stared at the phone in utter panic. Then there was rustling and Roy’s mum came back on the line.

“Hiya, our love! Sorry about that, the house is absolutely mental at the moment. You okay?” 

“Yeah, mum, I’m fine,” Roy said. He took a deep, shaky breath. “Look, I need to tell you something. Dad too. D’you reckon you can get somewhere where other people... aren’t?” 

“S-sure,” his mum stammered. They heard a strange noise, some muffled whispering and then the sound of a door closing. Roy opened his mouth and was about to speak, but his mum cut him off. “Just tell us now, sweetheart: is it terminal?” 

“What?” Roy said, confused. He paused for a moment and thought it over. After a moment, it dawned on him how serious he must have sounded. “No, mum, I’m not ill!” 

“Oh thank Christ!” she exclaimed with a small laugh. “God, I thought you were dying or something.” 

“No, nothing... like that,” Roy replied. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ve... met someone.” 

“Oh Roy, that’s wonderful!” his mum exclaimed. 

“Yeah, we’ve been dating a few months. It’s going really well. I love ‘em, mum, I really do.” 

On the other side of the table, Moss smiled and blushed. 

“What’s her name?” Roy’s father asked, the first thing either of them had heard him say. Roy’s face dropped at this. He leaned forward and cleared his throat. 

“That’s the thing...” he said. He swallowed. “It’s not a woman.” 

There was a pause, and then a deep, rumbling laugh. 

“What d’ya mean it’s not a woman?” his father joked. “Is she a badger or something?” 

“Come on, what’s her name!?” his mother said.

 _“It’s really not that complicated!”_ Roy said heatedly. “It’s not a woman because... because... because I’m dating a man!” 

A pause. A horrible, long, drawn-out pause, that later on the Trenneman parents would admit lasted for far too long. Roy stared at the kitchen table with tears burning in his eyes, and over in Ireland his parents were staring at their phone in shock. Eventually, Mr Trenneman cleared his throat and said,

“Well, what’s his name, then?” 

Roy let out a huge sigh of relief, smiling towards the phone. He reached over and took Moss’ hand in his.

“It’s Moss. The one I work with?” 

“Oh, he is _lovely_ ,” his mum said approvingly. 

“You guys really don’t mind?” Roy asked a little incredulously. 

“Why would we?” his father asked. 

“We love you and support you exactly the same way as we did before,” his mum said. “But only if you come and visit soon! It’s been so long since any of us have seen you!” 

“I will, I’ll come soon, I promise,” Roy said. “I’ll even bring Moss!” 

The three of them chatted for a little while longer, and then exchanged pleasantries before Roy reached over and pressed the button to hang up. Turning to Moss, he smiled and pulled him into a quick kiss. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

“No, I-I suppose not,” said Moss was a small, nervous smile. 

“It’ll be okay. And even if not, you know I’m here for you.” 

Moss nodded again. He took a deep, smoothed his hair down and looked Roy straight in the eye. 

“Let’s go and come out to my mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make me dance inside like a crazy person! 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
